In space no one can hear you moan
by Nahualmorph
Summary: Fox and Falco set out to rescue Wolf from an abandoned planet...with sex results. Full disclaimer inside.


IN SPACE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU MOAN

BY NAHUALMORPH.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Starfox characters and I'm not making money out of this, so please don't sue me Nintendo.

The following story contains some very hot steamy scenes of male on male sexing, if you're underage or don't like such things…stop reading now.

The faint humming from the scanner was all that filled the room as the devices hovered over Panther and Leon's bodies. Fox looked at Crystal as the female remained next to Panther's bed and the crew of nurses and doctors looked at their portable screens. The blue furred vixen turned between worried looks at the feline and guilty stares at the male fox. Starfox turned away and his eyes fixed on Falco. The blue and red bird was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes meet Fox's and Falco chuckled as he seemed to understand what was going on through Fox's mind.

"They seem to be fine. Their ships life support systems did a good job" Said an otter wearing a white coat. "They just need some rest. Mr Fox, tell Commander Peppy they should be ready for debriefing in five days"

Fox nodded and turned around, ready to leave the room.

"I'm going to stay here, just in case they wake up and can give us more details" said Crystal holding one of Panther's hands.

Fox just nodded and left the room followed by Falco.

"I know what you're thinking…and it's not good man." Said Falco as he and Fox walked through the parking lot on the way to Fox's car.

Fox was wearing his trademark green cargo pants and boots, a black shirt and a red scarf. Falco was wearing brown pants, a cream colored dress shirt and sun glasses

"He's alive Falco, I can't let him die out there like a dog. He would do the same thing for me" Fox didn't even turn to look at his friend.

The Cornerian sun was shining at full force and Fox felt a few drops of sweat running down his neck. Falco's own faint scent reached his nostrils and made his crotch twitch a bit…damn canine noses…

"One…he's a dog…two…that's bullshit and you know it, the only way he would come out looking for you is to make sure you're dead, or to give you the finishing blow."

Fox opened his car's door and looked at the bird over the hood.

"Look, I'm not asking you to come. But I'm doing this, and I could use some help piloting a big ship."

Falco got in the car and Fox started the engine.

"I'm tagging along just because I want a front row seat when Wolf kicks your ass…and probably fucks it."

Fox smiled and moved a paw to grope at Falco's bulge as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Is that a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

Falco smiled and grabbed Fox's tail, giving it a light pull and almost making Fox lose control of the car.

"What am I? your boyfriend?"

It was true, Fox and Falco were not officially an item, but they do enjoyed eachother's company a lot…and of course, sex was great too. They did it without restrictions and inhibitions, even inviting some of the other crew members sometimes. That was one of the reasons why Crystal had decided to leave the team after the Aparoid incident. Playing with them was fun, but the vixen wanted more, she wanted commitment, and a bit more exclusiveness…well, Fox hoped she would find that with Panther, they actually looked good together.

Everyone thought Star Wolf and his team had died during the final fight with the Aparoids, but a salvage ship had found Leon and Panther cramped inside a survival pod. As soon as they were taken out of stasis, they started babbling coordinates right before falling unconscious again. Fox immediately knew what those coordinates were, now it was just a matter of getting a ship big enough and equipped with space salvage gear. The new version of the Great Fox wouldn't be ready for another six months so…stealing one was going to take the highest level of skill.

"Peppy, I'm going to the corner of the galaxy to save an old enemy who might already be dead or kill me if he's alive and I'm going to need a ship with advanced space warp and automatic systems."

"Ok, take the one on hangar 12."

Then again, when the new commander of the Cornerian army was your old subordinate…

One week later…

Fox groaned and stretched on his seat. He looked at the scanner again and sighed…nothing. Not a damn thing, again.

"Fox, he's not there…we should go back to Corneria," Falco stretched too and cracked his neck muscles. "You did what you could."

"We're not leaving until our life support is in red numbers Falco. Besides…it's not like you had important things to waste your time with."

Falco grinned and moved a booted foot to rub it against Fox's crotch.

"Well, I know of something I'd like to do with my time right now."

"Falco…"

"What? You loved it when we did it in the Great Fox's cockpit. Remember? We made a mess all over Peppy's chair."

Fox smiled and his member throbbed inside his pants.

Why not?

"Ok, if you're so eager to get a beak full of fox cock, get me in the mood then."

Falco grinned and lifted his feet, kicking his boots off and wiggling his toes at Fox, the leathery soles wrinkling as he flexed his feet. Falco stood up and removed his white jacket, he was wearing his usual red uniform underneath. His red shirt was next, exposing the tuft of soft red feathers over his chest, offering a nice contrast to the rich blue covering the rest of his body. Falco grinned and removed his pants as slowly as he could, turning around and bending over to give Fox a nice view of his nice tight hole.

"You tease," said Fox rubbing the bulge on his own green pants.

"You said to get you in the mood man, and I know what my foxie likes."

Falco's cut cock was already rock hard, a nice eight inches with a clear drop of precum adorning the head. The falcon kneeled in front of Fox and tugged his boots off, grinning and helping him out of his pants. He chuckled and took one of Fox's feet with both hands, pressing his beak against the warm sole and letting his tongue out. Fox moaned and closed his eyes, reaching with a paw to slowly stroke his uncut cock and rubbing his chest with the other one. He flexed his toes and caught Falco's tongue between them. Falco grinned and caught one of Fox's toes with his beak, playfully nibbling on it.

Falco's eyes caught Fox's precum slickened cock, the shaft bobbing in the air with the head hidden inside the meaty foreskin. He licked his lips and moved up, rubbing his soft feathers over Fox's legs as he did so.

"I love your foreskin Foxie, it keeps my prize all warm and wet."

Falco chuckled and caught Fox's hood with the tip of his beak, pulling lightly on it and making Fox moan and arch his back. Falco chuckled and held the base of the thick member with a hand, giving it a light squeeze and being rewarded with a spurt of precum landing on his tongue. He let go of the tasty foreskin and sealed his semi flexible beak around the swollen head sliding the foreskin back as he started moving his head forwards. Fox growled and grabbed Falco's head with both hands, looking down and grinning. The sight of the usually rebellious bird on his knees slowly working his beak up and down his cock was extremely arousing, and the feeling of that beak as it teased his veined shaft only fueled him even further. He started humping his hips, dominantly guiding Falco and making his balls slap the yellow chin.

Fox grinned and moved a foot to press it against the falcon's needy member, feeling his heel rub against the warm and soft feather from Falco's balls and the throbbing head sliding between his toes, he added his other foot and sandwiched the member between his soles, making Falco close his eyes and moan in pleasure.

Falco alternated between sucks and kisses to Fox's shaft, letting his feathered hands caress the vulpine's chest and tickling him lightly.

Fox slowly pulled Falco up until their faces were inches from eachother, their hard cocks rubbing together and making a mess on their stomach. Fox's paws moved to grab the blue rump and press Falco's body against his. Falco groaned in lust and grinned, humping his hips and feeling the underside of his cock rub against Fox's frenulum.

Fox growled and closed his jaw around Falco's neck in a dominant bite, making the blue bird shudder. The ample cockpit was filled with the sticky sounds of the precum slickened members grinding against eachother and the air was loaded with the heavy musk from both males.

Soon, Fox felt his balls twitching and tightened his grip on Falco, the falcon moved a hand between them and held both members, jerking them together. Fox closed his eyes and released Falco's neck, moaning as Falco pulled his foreskin back all the way and his cock spewed a sticky load all over them. The warm fluid quickly soaked their stomachs and crotches. Falco felt his lover's seed coating his own member and gasped, squeezing both members and feeling every vein and contour from Fox's cock rubbing against his. The bird shuddered and soon he added to the sticky mess covering their fronts.

Both lovers remained panting and caressing eachother for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm.

Their cuddling was interrupted by the beeping sounds of the control panel. Falco returned to his seat and Fox quickly checked his screen.

"It's a distress beacon…that's him."

Falco fed the coordinates and chuckled as he noticed Fox's semi hard member twitching lightly.

"You do have the hots for the bad guys, eh foxie?"

Fox smiled and stroked himself a couple of times, managing to milk one last drop of cum from his member. He licked his paw clean and got up.

"I fuck you. Don't I? Let's get cleaned, we have about 20 minutes before we reach the ship."

The red fang looked for a brief moment like those dead animals preserved in formalin Fox had seen at labs. All the airwing's lights were off, even the small guidance red lights on the wings and belly. The left wing had a huge hole and small debris were still floating around the ship.

"It looks in bad shape," observed Falco as he maneuvered the large ship above the red Fang, getting in position to use the tractor beam.

"The scanners show he's alive. His cockpit must be equipped with hyper sleep."

Falco opened the cargo bay and activated the magnetic tractor beam, slowly pulling the ruined airwing inside the longer ship.

Five minutes later, Fox and Falco were using laser cutters on both sides of the cockpit. The thin layer of ice and space dust made impossible to see inside. They finally managed to cut the locks and the cockpit opened.

Fox had never seen the infamous Wolf O'Donell look so peaceful before, the gray furred canine seemed to be sleeping so calmly.

"Let's get him to medical so we can reanimate him," said Falco holding a controller for the anti-grav stretcher.

The scanner hovered over Wolf's naked body, looking for internal injuries and making sure his organs were functioning properly after the prolonged hyper sleep.

The bright blue light seemed to accentuate every contour of the wolf's muscled body, making Fox unconsciously lick his lips and feel a twitch in his groin.

Falco had just finished mixing a couple of substances and approached wolf with a syringe. He reached for Wolf's arm, but a grey furred paw grabbed his wrist as soon as he got within reach. Wolf opened his good eye, the other still covered by his high tech patch.

"What the fuck is that?" grunted Wolf.

"Friendly as ever I see," frowned Falco. "It's a cocktail to kick you out of hyper sleep stupidity, not sure if it'll work in your chronical one though."

"It's a mix of proteins and a few system stimulants Wolf," said Fox turning the scanner off. "If you don't take them your body will be weak for days."

"And who the hell asked you to save me? You stupid dog. If there's someone I don't need help from, it's the Starfox team."

Wolf tried to get up, but groaned as Fox placed a paw on his chest and easily pressed him back against the bed.

"There is no team. There's just me and Falco. I owed you back at Corneria, and again against the Apparoid queen. Now let's just say we're even, as soon as we reach Corneria we'll go our separate ways."

For almost ten seconds, Fox and Wolf looked into eachother's eyes challengingly, until wolf laid back in bed. Fox sighed and left the room.

"What are you waiting for then bird? Stick the damn needle."

Fox huffed as he hit the punching bag again and again.

The ship Peppy had let them "steal" was equipped with everything a crew might need for long trips. A huge kitchen with an even bigger storage. A full recreation area with lounge and several amenities, and a fully equipped gym.

Fox was wearing only a pair of blue shorts and rubber bands wrapped around his wrists. Thick droplets of sweat ran down Fox's forehead and his feet left sweaty prints on the floor as he continued hitting the bag.

Something cold rubbed against his back, making him jump and turn around to face a grinning Falco, holding a strawberry popsicle in his right hand and a portable freezer under his left arm. The blue falcon was only wearing a white pair of sweat pants.

"Jesus Falco! What gives?"

"Oh, I just wanted to add some flavor to my ice." Said Falco licking the popsicle right in the spot where it had touched Fox's sweaty back.

"You're crazy," said Fox removing his wrist straps.

"I'm crazy? Who was the one that made me lick whipped cream from inside his foreskin once?"

Fox laughed and sat on a bench, taking the ice cone Falco was offering.

Both friends enjoyed their treats silently for a couple of minutes until Falco finally spoke.

"Wolf has been sleeping for hours. One would think his system would have been reestablished by now."

"Maybe he's just a lazy dog," joked Fox, moving a paw and placing in on Falco's leg. "You know? That little romp in the cockpit wasn't really enough to sate me."

Falco grinned and spread his legs, letting Fox's wandering paw rub the bulge on his sweatpants.

"You sure you don't want to wait for Wolf to see if he'll be interested?" asked the bird, already feeling his cut cock hardening and leaning over Fox's shoulder, inhaling deeply and feeling his head spin with his friend's masculine sweaty scent.

"Hey, I have plenty of stamina for you and him together and half a dozen rounds," chuckled Fox and wrapped an arm around Falco's neck, shoving the bird's face under his right armpit and trapping him there.

Falco tried to struggle playfully, but the truth is, he was loving having his nose pressed against Fox's armpit, he took a deep breath and rubbed his clothed erection against Fox's leg, a wet spot already formed and growing at the front. He let his tongue out and started licking the warm and wet fur, letting the excess fluid coat his beak.

Falco's hands quickly moved Fox's shorts down, revealing his hard 9 inches still covered by his foreskin.

Fox let go of Falco's head and the blue bird re emerged, licking his beak and grinning. He looked down and held Fox's rampant erection with a hand at the base, sliding a finger inside the puckered foreskin and playing with the hidden glans. Fox moaned and his own paws quickly removed Falco's pants, jerking the thick cut cock and playing with the soft balls.

Falco pulled Fox's foreskin back, revealing the reddish head already covered in clear precum. They pressed their cock heads together and Falco moved Fox's foreskin back, covering both heads. Fox's foreskin and cock head rubbing against him was one of Falco's favorite feelings, he could cum in less than two minutes doing that. They were both so engrossed in their intense pleasure they didn't even noticed the grinning and very naked Wolf O'Donell leaning against the doorframe.

"So, this is what Starfox team does in its free time."

Fox and Falco separated, both of them moaning as Falco's cock slipped from inside Fox's foreskin with a slurping sound. They both noticed the wolf's semi hard uncut member twitching and getting harder and Fox grinned.

"Just like you and Panther, Wolf. But Panther is not here right now…and you look like you want to join in."

Wolf turned his head to the side, sneering and baring his teeth.

"Hah, I'd rather stick my dick into an Apparoid than let you touch it."

Despite his words, Wolf's member was now almost fully hard, at an impressive ten inches and with a slight downward curve.

Falco grinned and slowly stroked his cock for the wolf, holding it at the base and squeezing it to show it's bulging veins and let a thick drop of precum form at the tip.

"Really? that's now what your dick tells us. Come on Wolf. Stop playing stupid and just get your ass here. There's no one else in the ship."

Fox stood next to Falco, wrapping an arm around the bird's waist and also stroking himself.

"You can either join us or go back to the medical bay Wolf, the choice is yours."

Wolf stood in the doorframe, naked, with his arms crossed and his cock throbbing for a full ten seconds. He finally gave them a predatory smile and stepped inside the gym. The air was still filled with Fox's musk from his earlier workout.

Wolf reached and ran a hand across Falco's chest, feeling the firm muscles under the soft feathers.

"I always wondered how those feathers felt, I bet they feel great against my cock."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Falco's lower back, sliding his cock between the falcon's balls and between his legs. Fox moved behind wolf and started rubbing the muscled back, leaning over to kiss the back of Wolf's neck and rubbing his hard cock between the firm cheeks. He was about to press the head of his cock between the firm mounds of flesh when a paw grabbed his wrist and moved him away. The gray furred canine chuckled and gave Fox's rump a spank.

"You know what I usually say here Starfox…I have other plans for your cock. Hey Bird…get on your back."

Falco frowned and almost talked back, not pleased in the least at being ordered around by Wolf, but there was something in the lupine's voice telling him this was going to be fun, so he decided to comply for now. The trip walked to a wrestling mat and Falco laid on his back, looking at the standing canines and stroking his cock. Wolf whispered something to Fox and the yellow furred smaller canine smiled, kneeling at Falco's feet and taking them in his hands, he smiled and started licking the bird's warm and soft soles, letting his tongue slide between his toes. Wolf got on all fours behind Fox and lifted the soft tail, exposing Fox's tight tailhole. He licked his lips a couple of times before lowering his head and pressing his lips right under Fox's tail. Fox gasped around Falco's feet, blowing warm breath over them and sticking a yellow toe in his mouth, he started sucking lightly and shuddered as he felt Wolf's tongue sliding an inch inside him, Wolf's strong paws held his hips as he continued relaxing and lubing Fox's hole and Fox continued licking all over the avian's scaled feet.

Fox gasped when Wolf's tongue left his hole. He lowered Falco's feet to his crotch and placed them on both sides of his cock. Falco got the message and started squeezing Fox's cock between his soles. Fox leaned over and nuzzled Falco's cock and balls with his nose, taking in the bird's manly scent, he started licking the sweaty spot between the bird's testicles and thighs as Wolf moved to his knees, getting behind Fox and pressing the tip of his erection against the tight opening. Wolf bared his teeth and shoved the thick head, plus five inches in a single thrust. Making Fox cry in both pain and pleasure and bury his face under Falco's balls., Wolf reached with a paw and held Fox's neck, guiding him over his friend's cock.

"Now suck the bird good while I pound your ass."

Fox whimpered and opened his lips, taking in Falco's cock and sucking. Making Falco moan and squeeze Fox's cock harder with his warm and slightly sweaty feet. Wolf grinned and pushed the remaining five inches inside Fox's clenching tunnel, pulling back and starting a humping motion. He grabbed the fox's ears with both hands and started slamming his cock harder, making his balls slap audibly against Fox's taint.

"Is this what you wanted Fox? I bet you jerked off every night thinking about this moment."

Fox couldn't speak with the mouthful of cock he was sucking, but his actions were the only answer Wolf needed as Fox started moving his hips back, closing his eyes and moaning as he let the wolf both fuck his ass and guide his head over Falco's cock. He could tell his friend was enjoying the show too. Falco's cock dribbled precum constantly and throbbed against Fox's tongue.

For a brief moment, Falco's and Wolf's stares crossed and both grinned at eachother. Falco started humping his hips too, fucking Fox's muzzle and making his throat bulge.

All fox could do was stay still as every one of his senses was assaulted. The familiar taste of his friend's cock filling his mouth, the intense musky scent of Falco's crotch everytime he pressed his nose against it. The sight of the bird's chest and abs everytime he opened his eyes and the look of pleasure on his face. The lewd, arousing and very true words coming from Wolf, and above all, the feeling of the huge and thick cock smashing his prostate and the sweaty feet caressing his cock. Wolf felt Fox's strong muscles clenching harder around his cock and realized Fox's climax was coming. He let go of Fox's ears and reached around, holding Falco's feet tightly pressed against Fox's cock. Fox groaned around Falco's cock and his entire body shuddered as the most intense climax of his life washed over him. The strong jets of cum spurting from his cock were blocked by one of Falco's soles and coating the yellow feet completely. The strong contractions around his cock made Wolf go next, he growled dominantly and closed his teeth around the back of Fox's neck, slamming his cock as deep as he could and filling Fox's insides with his cream.

The sight of Fox being dominated by the gray wolf and the feeling of warm and sticky cum coating his feet quickly sent Falco over the edge too. He groaned and arched his back, flooding Fox's muzzle with his own load.

Fox swallowed as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough and a bit of cum dribbled between his lips and ran down his neck. After a full minute of the intense shared climax. Wolf finally pulled out of fox and let him move to a side, panting and laughing at the same time.

"Fuck…that was…fuck…you are one hot fuck McCloud…but we're not done yet."

Fox and Falco noticed Wolf's cock was still rock hard.

Wolf moved forwards still on his knees, getting between Falco's legs, he grinned and took his cum covered member, pressing it against Falco's entrance and growling in delight at the feeling of the soft rump feathers brushing against his sensitive cock head. Falco smiled at him and spread his cheeks with both hands, inviting the dominant canine to mount him.

Wolf did just that, pressing his entire cock in a single slow thrust, making the blue bird gasp and his eyes widen. Wolf held one of Falco's feet and let his tongue ut, pressing it against the yellow sole and licking the mixture of cum and sweat. Falco could feel Wolf's cock throbbing inside him and his own arousal started twitching and filling with blood.

The sight was incredibly arousing to fox as he sat next to them, slowly jerking himself. He noticed how focused Wolf was and grinned, licking his lips and slowly crawling on all fours behind wolf. He lifted the gray tail out of the way and pressed his nose against the back of Wolf's balls, making the larger canine jump a little and turn to look back.

"Just don't get any funny ideas McCloud, you're not sticking anything back there."

Fox didn't answered, just smiled and licked all over Wolf's balls and taint.

Wolf held both of Falco's feet and continued licking them clean, thrusting his hips and feeling the bird's strong muscles clenching around his cock. Falco was moaning and stroking himself slowly with a hand as he rubbed his feathered chest with the other one. Wolf was probably an inch bigger than Fox, but it certainly felt like half a dozen.

The wolf growled when he felt Fox's tongue slowly moving up and brushing against his tailhole. But Falco had chosen that exact moment to clench his toes, sliding one of them inside Wolf's muzzle and making him forget everything else. Fox pressed his tongue against the tight almost virginal entrance and made Wolf moan, almost hugging Falco's legs and pressing his face between the moist and warm soles, getting his fur covered in the mixture coating them. Falco grinned and clenched harder around the thick cock inside him. Fox got on his knees quickly and held Wolf's hips, not giving him time to react before pressing his cock under the wolf's tail, wrapping his arms around Fox's chest and feeling Wolf's entire body tensing as soon as the first couple of inches of uncut cock entered him.

"Just relax Wolf, you'll like it."

Fox made his cock flex inside Wolf and continued pushing. Wolf was about to push him away when Fox's member reached his prostate. He half growled half moaned around falco's feet and his body went limp. Fox and Falco looked at eachother and smiled. Both working in tandem to subdue the dominant wolf.

Wolf finally let go of Falco's feet and moved a paw to hold the bird's cut member, jerking it and rubbing it against his light gray stomach. Fox started humping his hips faster, growling and nibbling the back of Wolf's neck as his paws continued rubbing the strong chest.

"F…fuck!...fucking Fox." Wolf blushed as he felt his climax approaching.

Fox felt the clenches around his cock getting harder. And moved his hips faster. Squeezing Wolf's chest and making him in turn drive his cock deeper inside Falco.

"Let's see how flexible you are wuffie." said Fox between pants. Releasing Wolf's chest and pressing a hand against the back of his head, making him bend forwards until his lips touched the tip of Falco's cock.

The soft brush against his swollen glans was all falco needed. He squeezed the base of his cock and his balls with a hand and a burst of white covered Wolf's face.

Wolf had no choice but to seal his lips around the spurting cock, feeling his cheeks bulge before swallowing the thick seed. A couple of seconds later, he felt Fox pressing himself against his back and the cock inside him throbbing and spreading a warm feeling.

Wolf's orgasm wasn't far and he pressed back against Fox. Moaning and shuddering as he filled Falco with his second load.

Fox pulled out of Wolf and collapsed next to Falco, inviting the wolf to join them on the soaked mat. Wolf smiled and got between Fox and Falco, feeling their mixed cum making a mess over their fur and feathers and feeling a pair of tongues licking his face clean.

"You know…I think I want to have a sample of that ass too," said Falco moving a hand to play with one of Wolf's nipples.

"We'll see about that Lombardi…we'll see."

Wolf chuckled and closed his eyes, letting the two males caress and lick his body as they waited for the three minutes it would take them to get hard again and go for another round.

28 days later…

Wolf screamed as both cocks stretched his tailhole to the very limit.

After their return to Corneria, he had been offered a temporary housing with Fox and Falco.

Crystal had decided to stay with Panther and Leon had just took off without saying a word.

Wolf could hardly believe he ended up sharing the same roof and bed with his arch rival, but fox's lips around his quickly made him forget about everything as him and Falco worked together to bring the gray canine to yet another orgasm.


End file.
